Suprise
by ac1452
Summary: Sickeningly fluffy fanfic. Established relationship.


___Own nothing, maybe the Prototypes but probably somebody else came up with the idea already. Maybe someday I'll write what happened **before** all of this. Enjoy._

* * *

_Sleeping is one of the most wonderful delights ever to be lived. _

Pondered Dorian while curled up in a cocoon made of sheets, with the sun falling here and there in the bed.

_Of course, sleeping next to the one I love is even better, but right now this is my paradise._

Then he heard it. Heavy, fast passed, hurried steps accompanied with an occasional laugh or squeak, getting louder and louder by every second. Then he remembered what day it was, and who was coming. Still, he did not want to be interrupted in his morning awakening (which lasted from 15 minutes to an hour, depending on the current day's activities). The door opened with a loud bang, and a seven year old looking girl burst into the room.

"Dady!"

Dorian curled up even more wishing the energetic girl could be a little bit quieter, and who knows if the girl would think he was not there in the first place. He dismissed the thought immediately; the little girl had enhanced senses after all. He did not have another choice but to face what was to come. Just as predicted, as soon as the girl appeared she jumped on the bed and started unwrapping Dorian from his home made cocoon.

"Wrong bed, I have no idea what you're talking about." She could perceive sarcasm and he tried to train her in it, since he thought it would suite her perfectly. "Please, be gentle, you're way stronger than you look." Dorian added, while even thought still clutching to the sheets, let himself be unwrapped.

"Oh come on dad, it's seven in the morning! Everybody is here! I missed you so much!"

By that time, she finished unwrapping Dorian; and he finally saw her slender silhouette against the sun.

She was wearing short overalls with a white shirt. The blond hair on her upper half of her head, almost sparkled against the sun, and the black hair on the lower part of her head curled in every way around her shoulders. There was no way anybody not feeling like hugging her until her clothes where all crumpled, or until she got bored. Do you know how cats get when they got sick of being petted, and you keep going at it? That is exactly what the little sweetheart could turn to.

"I missed you too, dear. Oh, you are getting bigger with every minute" he said genuinely as she sat next to him to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

In the middle of it all they were interrupted by Elizabeth's siblings.

The first one to appear was Gunter.

"Hey, dad"

He was rather a simple, skinny, 9 year old looking boy, wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt. Except that the hair on the left side of his head was blond, and the right side was black. He patiently climbed the bed, carefully approached Dorian minding his knees and hands (you wouldn't want to be squashed under 120 lbs as soon as you woke up, would you?) and hugged and kissed Dorian.

"I missed you and your stories; we don't have that privilege in the base."

Dorian returned the hug and kiss appreciatively.

"Then we'll make up for it during your stay here, all right?

Gunter just nodded, and now it was Alpha's turn to be greeted.

"Hey Dorian, what's up"

She just walked in the room next to Dorian's bed hugged him, and ruffled his hair, just like she did with Mr. James. She had a thing for big fluffy hair. She was wearing a black T-shirt with casual semi loose pants with pockets on the side. She always looked like she was ready for some major physical activity, and she was, actually. The upper half of her head was black, and the lower half was blond; just like Elizabeth's except that Alpha's colors were inverted and her fringe was to the side and almost no blond hair since hers was very short.

He hugged her caringly, she was the oldest of them all, looking like 12 or 13 years old, and wasn't very expressive or emotional. If you were literally half computer you wouldn't either.

"Good Morning Mr. Red, how do you like your wakeup call? compliments of the Prototype siblings, always at your service."

Dorian smiled, extended his hand to shake the already extended hand Smith was offering, and then pulled him closer to a hug.

"Good Morning Smith, always the gentleman."

Smith was the business oriented kid of the types (as they were commonly called), sometimes it was difficult to grasp why would somebody create a kid with business, and interpersonal gifts, but when he was almost always the key to convincing, distracting, and getting any kind of deal to his advantage (Mr. James considered Smith to be the true son of God Money) it was obvious that Smith was indeed an important asset.

And do not be fooled by his name, or appearance. Smith was an 11 looking year old boy that always wore a suite with no tie. His hair was like Gunter except the colors were inverted, and his was always neatly brushed, while Gunter was always a mess.

After their rescue, the prototypes picked their own names with some external input. Alpha was the only one that conserved the name her creator had given her, she actually like it.

"Tell me guys, how is the life at the base, do you finally get your proper exercise? I actually had a bad feeling about sending you to a normal school, but at the time it looked like the right thing to do."

"It's ok, I guess, but the people in there still have to get used to the idea of working with kids, and the fact that we're not as breakable as we look." said Smith.

"Yeah, they actually thought I didn't know how to shoot a gun." said Elizabeth with an insulted expression.

Alpha and Gunter just nodded. They weren't the talkative type.

"For God's sake Dorian, will you get out of the bed?! It's past seven, what kind of role modeling is that? The Types are supposed to be warriors, not spoiled brats!"

Klaus burst into the room, to the base of the bed, took both Dorian's ankles and pulled a surprised Dorian until he was half out of the bed.

"Good Morning to you too Colonel" said a somewhat disheveled Dorian, but regaining his composure as soon as Klaus gave him his good morning kiss. Dorian actually trained him on that one, the price was not to sleep naked or in underwear and use actual pyjamas, like the petroleum green with a little NATO sign on the left breast he was wearing now.

Dorian was soon wearing a big grin on his face, and Klaus could practically see little red hearts popping out of them.

"Get ready, we'll have breakfast and then leave for the fair."

Now Dorian was appropriately motivated.

"Yes, sir" and Dorian left for the bathroom

"Types, got to the kitchen and help yourselves, I bought a cake for you."

This was followed by "sweet!" and "I'm getting the biggest piece" and "I hope its chocolate".

"What happen to the no spoiling rule?" asked Dorian from the bathroom as the types were leaving

"Shut up."

"Papa, will you lift me up, please?"

When Klaus lowered his gaze, he saw Elizabeth with both of her arms extended towards him, on her toes and marching in one place.

"All right, come here… oh you got heavier from last time."

"There aren't many in the base who can lift me, I'm too heavy" said Elizabeth as she hugged him by the neck to get herself comfortable."

All the types were heavier than average kids of the age they appeared to be, probably because they have all sorts of types of metal in themselves. The personal file that they thankfully saved said that Alpha was actually 17, Smith was 15, Gunter was 13 and Elizabeth was 8. Interesting fact was they did not look nor act like their real age, instead they acted the age they appeared to be. As you might guess, Klaus named Gunter and Dorian named Elizabeth, Smith named himself, and there was no talking him out of it.

"I'll lift you as long as I can alright?"

"Al right… what fair?"

Klaus just smiled "That's a surprise."


End file.
